


This is not a massage.

by circuitous



Series: What this isn't. [1]
Category: Fast and the Furious (2001 2003 2006 2009)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-26
Updated: 2009-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circuitous/pseuds/circuitous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian wakes up after his first night sharing a bed with Dom, about a week after they've started to admit their attraction to each other. They're alone in a house in the desert, post-<em>Fast and Furious.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	This is not a massage.

When Brian woke up, the first thing he was conscious of was that he was plastered up against Dom's back, the second that his morning hard-on was poking Dom in the ass, no sheet between them. He was just starting to wonder if this was going to be an _issue _when Dom rolled his hips, goddamn _grinding_ down on Brian's dick. _Woah, guess not_, he thought, and then Dom was gone. Brian spent a second desperately trying to get his brain in gear, because _What the hell?_ before Dom was back again with a sloppy kiss and something small and cold and plastic dropped into Brian's hand. Dom's mouth was still on him, so he felt as much as heard him say "About time you woke up." When Dom moved away again, Brian thought to look at what he held and, _Hunh_, it was the bottle of oil from last week's midday massage which must mean that... Dom did not want a massage. He could tell by how Dom's _ass_ was once again making time with his dick, Dom's hand gripping Brian's hip to hold him in place. This was... _seriously_ unexpected. Brian almost asked Dom if he was _sure_ before he realized that was just about the most stupid thing you could do when someone was humping your dick while handing you grease.

He leaned in instead, whispered, "Subtle, Dom", before tonguing his way down that incredibly cut body. _Damn, my boyfriend... Wait. Were they_ boyfriends_? fuckbuddies? Whatever, figure it out later. Damn, he's hot._ When Brian reached the soft skin just above the hip, he bit down and Dom made a noise Brian couldn't even categorize except that it went straight to his dick. It made him want to strut a little, so he pushed Dom onto his back and swallowed his cock deep in one move. Dom had to claw the bed to keep from fucking his mouth, so Brian figured he had a right to feel pretty smug about it. "Bri." Dom took a few heavy breaths before continuing. "You miss the memo?", pointed his chin at the bottle now balanced in the hollow where thigh met torso. Brian pulled off with a loud pop, "Shut up, Dom. You need to develop a little patience." Sometimes Brian couldn't believe his own nerve. He had to struggle to lose the grin and get back to sucking but it was so worth it when he got a rhythm going and Dom visibly lost his higher brain functions.

Brian worked on getting his lubed fingers into Dom's hole, twisting them a little from side to side to open him up. He'd done this much with girlfriends. He was prepared for a signal to stop, but Dom just spread his legs for easy access and _Damn._ he was shaved smooth there, too. Did he always? Or had Dom been _planning_ to have Brian's tongue up his ass? Brian felt that jolt once again, like his life was too surreal to even be happening. He'd only just gotten back up to speed when Dom was tugging at his hair. "Brian. C'mon.", and his voice was an octave higher than it had been fifteen minutes before. _Fuck._ For Dom, that was practically begging for it. Brian gave Dom's cock a final lick and leaned back on his heels to slick himself with oil. Dom laid himself out, half on his stomach, one leg pulled up a little. Brian's brain tried a last-ditch effort at convincing him he should be freaking out but, _Forget that noise_, like he was going to do anything but enjoy this. "Shit, Dom.", and he lined himself up and started to press in, holding himself steady with one hand, the other braced at Dom's side. Just when he was feeling a little nervous about using any more pressure Dom _groaned_, muscles relaxing, and Brian just slid in.

Dom was one wild ride. He shoved himself back onto Brian's dick, reached to grab Brian's ass and pull him even deeper, lifted Brian's leg over his own massive thigh, changing the angle to something so intense Brian had to clamp down with his knee, like he was leaning into a curve on a fast bike. The early morning air felt chill against Brian's back, his ass, wherever they weren't touching. The bed creaked as Dom pinned Brian's wrist to the bed in front of them, pulling him taut across Dom's back, from left leg to right shoulder. Brian breathed words into Dom's ear, not knowing what he was saying, "Fuck..." and "Yeah...", and palmed his left hand wide over Dom's pec, licked at his ear, gnawed the muscle of his shoulder as Dom bucked beneath him.

Nearly there, and Brian thought, _Oh, riiiight_, and tried to give Dom a reach-around. He was too far along, though, skin prickling, hands jittering, coordination _gone_ and Dom caught Brian's hand and brought it to his mouth, sucking his fingers in deep. It felt so damn good. A thought surfaced to Brian that he was maybe being selfish here, and he let his rhythm slack, thinking about what he could do for Dom. Who then fucking _growled_ at him, "Keep moving. You can take care of it, after.", and put some muscle behind it, squeezing down on Brian's dick. _Fuck!_ Dom was so tight it almost hurt. Brian's breath went high and whiny and then he was holding on to Dom so tight he was going to leave bruises and coming so hard he couldn't breathe at all.

After a minute Brian was still all loose-limbed and having a little trouble focusing his eyes, but he could move. He pulled out, with a twinge, and glided down, skin against sweaty skin, to suck Dom's balls. Rising up a little, he could see that Dom had this heavy-lidded look, his jaw loose and his lips wet and bitten. And then Dom's hand came down around the back of Brian's head to guide his mouth to hard, curving cock, and that was maybe even hotter than when he'd handed Brian the lube, if that was even possible.

This time Brian was too blissed out to be in charge, so Dom _did_ fuck his mouth, careful not to go too deep. Brian hummed a bit around Dom's cock and felt it swell and twitch with the vibration. He was kind of looking forward to swallowing which was new and more than a little weird. It wasn't like he enjoyed the taste of his own come. Brian's jaw was stretched and getting sore so he opened his eyes for the distraction. Dom had this _intent_ look on his face. He was watching his cock slide in and out of Brian's mouth and the tip of his tongue was just visible, touching his bottom lip. _Nnggh._ Who knew that letting a big, bald guy use you could be so fucking hot? Brian let his gaze drift lower until his eyes were level with the flex and release of Dom's abdominals. He felt stoned; he wanted to touch. He put his hands on Dom's hips and planed them across his obliques, the knob of his belly button, his sixpack. Dom's rhythm stuttered and Brian tightened his lips on Dom's cock but didn't still his hands. When he looked up again, Dom was looking back, his expression unreadable, unwavering, until Brian brushed his thumbs over Dom's nipples and then Dom was tilting his head back and Brian's mouth filled with something that tasted like the ocean. He held Dom steady and swallowed and swallowed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an excerpt from a long plotty fic that was never finished. Part 2 in this series is the scene from Dom's perspective.


End file.
